


不得宠的小小姐

by shawtheash



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M, cuntboy! Thaddeus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: “你这不男不女的怪胎，”希德气喘吁吁地重复道，“怪不得爸爸不喜欢你。”





	不得宠的小小姐

“你应该为自己感到羞耻，塞德，”希德喘息着说道，“你在给希瓦纳蒙羞。”

塞德躺在哥哥身下，涕泪横流，眼镜掉在地上。他不明白这怎么又是他的错了。他的两腿之间是空的，没有阴茎（说真的，他或许有，但那一截可怜的小突起比起老二更像是过于肥大的阴蒂），光长了一副雌性性器官，这便是他的错了；他控制不了自己的身体，阴道像坏了的水龙头一样流水，浑身上下红得发烫，胸脯软软地隆起，乳头肿大，这也是他的错。他发情了，他自己也不想的，但这就是他的错。

希德的喘气声粗得像牛，断断续续地斥责塞德，胯下却又没停过，不得章法地操自己的弟弟，老二好几次从塞德的阴道里滑出来。那里头太湿了，为希德的入侵铺平了道路，灼热地通向塞德的子宫。

塞德一开始激烈地反抗过，两腿贞烈地并拢，淫水却已经流到了地板上。他尖叫着推拒，语无伦次地咒骂希德，这激怒了他的哥哥，希德给了他一巴掌，骂他是欠操的婊子、等着受孕的母狗，怪不得爸爸不喜欢他，谁会喜欢长着男人脸却没有鸡巴的变态？塞德打不过希德，雌穴又在淌水，此时最大的愿望就是被操，但说不出口，只懂得委屈地哭。

希德扒开塞德的腿，塞德呜咽着，又细又白的腿颤颤巍巍地分开，露出了两腿之间的肉穴。深红色的、淌着水的、可怜巴巴地翕张着的肉穴。他的阴道口微张，阴唇湿漉漉地翻开，慵懒又渴望地耷拉在两旁。希德抓住他的手，他慌慌张张地想把手藏到身后，但希德的力气很大，手像铁钳一般抓着他的，把他的手指戳到他的眼前。

塞德闭上眼睛，拒绝看到自己手上的淫液。希德抓到他自慰，那时他挺着小腹，两脚踩在床上，屁股抬得老高，两根手指埋在自己的阴道里飞快地抽插，离高潮不远了。结果希德直接闯了进来，塞德的呻吟变成一声尖叫，他飞快地蜷缩起来，抽出自己的手指，胡乱地用被子裹住自己，吓得大气都不敢出。

希德显然也被吓到了。他反应过来后就开始骂塞德，什么难听骂什么——不知廉耻的荡妇、下三滥的淫女、肮脏的贱奴……塞德甚至从不知道希瓦纳的宝贝少爷能说出这种脏词。然后事情就变味了，希德意识到自己讨嫌的弟弟终于有了正当的用途，而他一点都不打算客气。他没费多少力气就操到了塞德，毕竟那是头正在发情的母畜，不管他再怎么抵抗、骂希德是个混蛋，他温暖的阴道也永远敞开，欢迎任何一个有能力的人把精液射进来，不过今天正好是希德而已。

“你这不男不女的怪胎，”希德气喘吁吁地重复道，“怪不得爸爸不喜欢你。”

塞德发出一声尖利的哀鸣，挥着绵软的拳头去打希德，却被希德三下五除二地擒住了手腕。塞德满脸通红地呜咽，两手被哥哥压在胸前，他死咬着牙，但呻吟声还是会从他的唇缝和鼻子里漏出来。他没有因被强奸而爽到，只是觉得疼，那种钝痛就积压在他的下腹里，像果冻一样随着希德的暴行颤动。

可当希德快要射精、飞快地抽插起来时，塞德突然从这加速的摩擦中获得了异样的快感。他疏忽地叫出了声，不过他已经没有多余的精力去管理自己的呻吟了，他抓着哥哥的小臂，浑浑噩噩地希望这突如其来的欢愉能再强烈一些、持久一些，但希德很快就射了。

塞德的快感戛然而止，他大张着嘴，喉咙干得发痛，目光茫然地在天花板上飘忽。他没有感觉到任何东西流进自己的阴道里，只知道希德闷哼着退了出去，装模作样地轻咳了一声，用塞德床头的纸巾擦了擦自己的下体，不敢看弟弟一眼，穿好裤子就飞快地离开了。

塞德过了好一会儿才爬起来。他仍然大张着腿，坐在自己的淫水里，木然地看着希德没关好的门。然后他换了个姿势，重新把手指塞进自己的雌穴里，发了狠地自慰。他在无声地尖叫中达到高潮，尽管这次的高潮索然无味，只是他的肉穴内壁勉强地抽搐着，缓慢地挤压着他的手指。

塞德喘息着，抽出手指，深深地陷在被子里，泪流满面。

END


End file.
